Halloween Spectacular Of Unspeakable Doomy Horrors
Copyrights Invader ZIM © Jhonen Vasquez Kezia Holland & Melinda Firelight © LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ Story © LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ/Mee :3 ATTENTION PLEASE! If I see a Rip Off of this story anywhere, I will seriously take drastic measures for it to be terminated. OH YEAH. Chapter 1 Halloween. Night of Nightmares. Normally, I would be on the sofa with a big bowl of salty popcorn, watching things like Night of the Living Dead, The Exorcist, Dawn of the Dead, et cetera. You know I love Vintage junk. ^_^ But since it's my first Halloween in Danville, I decided to shake it up a bit. I put on a Purple Irken (big hint ^_^) Uniform, Purple Contact lenses (no whites or pupils in them), green body paint, black gloves, tights and boots. And antennae. If you really can't catch on, I'm Tak. You need to know Invader ZIM to know who she is. I open my door to about 1,000,000 Trick-or-Treaters. I post up a sign saying: "NO-ONE IN. GUARD DOGS AT THE READY. EGG-PROOF WALLS. SHOOT AT YOUR OWN RISK." None of it is true, except for the "No-one in" part. Anywho, I walk over to Melinda's house, where she is wearing a very familiar green costume that covers the whole body, arms and legs and all, with a zipper middle, black arms and black legs, a hood with two big eyes, black (dog) ears, and a Tongue. In other words, she's wearing GIR's disguise. In my best British-ish-Tak-accent, I say: "Hello, GIR." and giggle. "WHEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!! WHEE-HEE-HEE!!" she replies, in her best GIR accent, which sounds exactly like the original GIR. "Let's get CANDEE!!" I say. "YAY!" Chapter 2 Soon we arrive at Phineas and Ferb's house. "Hey, look! If it isn't the Accents!" comments Phineas. I giggle, and Melinda does her British laugh. "The Auzzie and the Brit." says Ferb. "I CALL BRIT!" shouts Melinda. "You are the Brit." I say. "Oh yeah…" Phineas is dressed as Dib, Ferb as Professor Membrane, and Isabella as Gaz. "You're short for a 13 year old." I say to Melinda. "Eeeh?" she says. "Never mind." "Let's go score some candy!" says Phineas. Melinda pulls her hood down over her face so she looks exactly like GIR. "WHOO!!" we all cheer. ~*•Later That Evening•*~ "Doom doom doom doom doom doomdoom doom DOOM! Doom doom doom! Doomy doom doom! Doomy do—!" "STOP SINGING!!" We ring on the bell of the next house. Ding-Dong. "'Allo?" "Treat us. Now." I say. "Kezia— I mean, Tak, be nicer!" says Melinda/GIR. "Sorr-''ee''." The door opens fully and the man walks out, wearing a black robe, with the hood way over his head so you can't see his face, feet or hands, except one skeletal, extremely pale hand, holding a scythe, with something red and crusty on the pointed end of it. Chapter 3 “Oi, kids. Go 'ome, Y'hear wha' I'm sayin'? It ain't safe for young 'ns like yerself. 'Kay?” says the strange "man". We pause for a minute. “Uhh… Why?" I question. “Oi. No gettin' lippy wi' me, kid. 'Ome. Now. Y'hear?” he snaps. We pause again, staring at the crazy man. “I'm not lippy! Stuff you!" I retort. Nobody calls Kezia Marisol Grance Frances Holland names and gets away with it. Okay, sometimes they get away with it. But not this guy. “No Cand-eeeee?” says Melinda, still in her GIR accent. She did swear to keep it on ALL NIGHT… “NO.” he shouts. “Awww… why do we have to go home?” she says. “Lemme pu' it in a way I think you'll understan'. Big explody come and blow Danville away if people stand in street. Got it?” he says slooowwwlllyyy. *Pause* “But if the big 'splody goes fast, won't everything get all bad?” she moans. “YE'! Dat's why you's 'as gotta go 'ome!” “What does that have to do with us here?” I ask. “BECAUSE they is after YOU'Z.” “WHAT?!” (Phineas) “Mmhmm… ahh! My tacquitos…! T-t… TACQUITOS!!” (Obviously Melinda) “Oh No!”(Isabella) “Squee!” (Meeee :3) Category:Fanon Works